Controle
by Infelix
Summary: Todos comentavam sobre como o Sr. Riddle era um homem frio que se sentia envergonhado do filho que tinha.


**Controle  
**

* * *

Thomas Riddle se considerava um homem que tinha tudo sob controle. Desde a sua situação financeira até às suas emoções e ele vivia bem assim, pois ter controle sobre as coisas era bom, evitava que você se desesperasse e perdesse a cabeça. Sua mulher e seu filho eram diferentes. Mary e Tom eram movidos à emoção – não que aquilo significasse alguma falta de inteligência dos dois, muito pelo contrário, eles usavam a inteligência que tinham e o faziam muito bem, mas sempre voltados para as emoções -, enquanto ele era movido pelo pensamento lógico. Era por isso que o homem odiava quando percebia que estava prestes a perder o controle das coisas... Era como ver tudo a sua volta despedaçar-se lentamente devido ao fato de que ele não podia controlar as coisas. E era exatamente isso que Thomas vinha sentindo nos últimos meses.

Desde que seu filho voltara para casa, Riddle vinha sentindo cada vez mais dificuldade para manter as coisas sob controle. Mary já havia sucumbido às suas emoções logo no primeiro dia e, desde então, vinha trabalhando para controlá-las e, realmente, estava conseguindo fazer um bom trabalho. Já Tom era uma história completamente diferente... Thomas temia que o filho não tivesse mais força para colocar qualquer coisa sob o seu controle. E aquilo o estava afetando.

Ele conhecia muito bem a expressão apática que tomava o rosto do mais novo todas as manhãs. Conhecia o olhar sem brilho, os lábios sem o sorriso, o rosto cansado e a postura derrotada... Thomas crescera vendo aquilo e sabia o quão perigoso todos aqueles sinais poderiam ser. Ver seu filho – seu Tom, o menino sorridente e que nunca ficava quieto – andando pelos cantos da casa enfiado em seus pijamas e roupões, arrastando os pés e vivendo de cabeça abaixada, escondendo o rosto cansado por detrás dos cabelos despenteados era desesperador... Mas conseguia ser muito pior quando o mais novo decidia se esconder do mundo em seu quarto, passando horas, senão dias, lá dentro, sem dar sinal de vida, enfiado debaixo das cobertas. Era como voltar aos seus tempos de garoto e ver seu pai em suas crises de isolamento e era horrível, pois Thomas sabia muito bem o quanto aquilo iria acabar com seu filho. Ele vira seu pai padecer lentamente com aquela angústia toda e a última coisa que queria era ter que observar a mesma coisa acontecendo outra vez, mas agora com Tom.

Era por isso que ele se afastava. Os empregados da casa comentavam, é claro, sobre como o Sr. Riddle era um homem frio que não se preocupava em tentar fazer o filho melhorar, como a mulher fazia, e que sentia vergonha de toda a bagunça que o Riddle mais novo causara. Bom, Thomas não podia culpá-los por pensar daquela maneira... Mas não, ele não era um homem frio – certo, talvez um pouco – e nem sentia vergonha do estado de seu filho. Ele conhecia muitas pessoas que não pensariam duas vezes antes de colocar seus filhos em um manicômio caso se encontrassem na situação de Tom, mas ele realmente se recusava a fazer isso a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário, caso aquilo colocasse a vida do rapaz em risco e, ainda assim, se culparia até o fim da vida caso o fizesse.

De qualquer maneira, mesmo não tendo nada contra Tom, Thomas Riddle não conseguia se obrigar a aproximar-se do filho como Mary fazia naqueles tempos. Ver os olhos azuis do rapaz parecendo tão vazios e opacos era uma tortura a qual ele não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver caso ficasse por perto muito tempo. Era seu pai outra vez. Era ele sendo o menino que sempre tentara fazer o pai se sentir bem, sem nunca tendo um resultado efetivo. Era ele temendo pela vida de outro Riddle tudo de novo e, ao mesmo tempo, temendo pela sua própria saúde. Então, ele se afastava... Quando Tom saía de seu quarto, Riddle se ocupava com seu trabalho em seu escritório, saía para andar pela vila, ia até Great Hangleton visitar alguns conhecidos, fazia qualquer coisa para não ver o filho naquele estado de angústia profunda. Ele também não entrava no quarto do mais novo, diferente de Mary, que ficava perto do jovem por horas, conversando com ele mesmo que este não a respondesse... Ou pelo menos não quando ele estava acordado, pois, quando o filho pegava no sono ele ficava ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não ajudaria em nada, afinal, o jovem não percebia a sua presença ali.

Thomas Riddle se recusou a demonstrar-se afetado por tudo aquilo. Lembrava-se de como seu pai sempre lutava para não mostrar o quão mal estava, mas sempre acabava sucumbindo à tristeza... Mas ele não. Ele crescera aprendendo a manter o rosto firme e as lágrimas e o desespero enterrados fundo dentro si, pois seu pai precisava de alguém forte por perto e ele tinha que ser esse alguém. Agora era a mesma coisa. Mary e Tom precisavam de alguém forte por perto e ele era a única pessoa que poderia assumir tal posição. Lembrava-se da única vez em que se permitiu chorar desde que o filho voltara para casa... Fora exatamente no dia em que fizera aquilo pelo qual dizia que iria se culpar pelo resto da vida, mas ele realmente não tinha mais alternativa, não depois de perceber que o jovem estava física e psicologicamente afetado pela sua incapacidade de dormir e depois, uma noite, acordar e encontrar o filho em meio ao que parecia ser uma crise de paranóia, insistindo – jurando – que não poderia ficar em seu próprio quarto pois havia visto Merope Gaunt parada ao pé da sua cama... Sem contar as vezes em que tivera que tentar acalmá-lo quando este acordava e dizia ter visto da garota Gaunt e que ainda sentia as mãos dela em si. Aquilo era horrível. Era horrível ver Tom naquele estado e era ainda pior imaginar o que acontecera para levá-lo até ali... Thomas não gostava de dizer que odiava alguém por acreditar que o ódio era um sentimento forte e extremo demais, mas a filha de Marvolo Gaunt ganhara a chance de receber tal sentimento por sua parte por ter transformado seu filho naquilo.

De qualquer maneira, foi após algumas situações como estas que Thomas tomara a decisão de que deixar Tom em casa para se recuperar por si só não iria adiantar mais. Naquela época, uma moça simpática que conhecera o jovem em Londres, e que estava noiva de um dos amigos dele da época de Eton, trabalhava como enfermeira em alguns hospitais da capital e, com a ajuda dela, o Sr. Riddle conseguira internar o filho em um hospital psiquiátrico, por mais horrível que o lugar parecesse aos seus olhos... A moça dizia que ele não precisava se preocupar, que cuidariam bem de Tom ali, mas ele conhecia aquele lugares. Pelo menos, pelo que ela dissera, naquele tempo as coisas estavam começando a mudar... Mudando ou não, ver o Riddle mais novo entre aqueles pacientes considerados perdidos o arruinou de tal maneira que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer após sair de lá foi se esconder em um dos inúmeros imóveis que possuía em Londres e deixar, pelo menos por alguns minutos, as emoções tomarem conta de si.

Graças a Deus, ele acreditava, o tempo que Tom passou naquele lugar foi consideravelmente curto. Voltara para casa sem grandes melhoras, mas ao menos agora tinha um bom acompanhamento médico e algo para fazê-lo se acalmar quando as crises aconteciam – Thomas odiava aquele remédio, mesmo que ele fizesse o filho ficar melhor, mais calmo, o homem queria poder pegar todos aqueles barbitúricos e jogar pela janela. Ele odiava ver o mais novo completamente sedado pela ação daquela coisa.

Outra coisa que odiava era o fato de só ter coragem de se aproximar de Tom, agora, quando ele estava sob o efeito do medicamento. Quando o rapaz estava completamente apagado, o homem se permitia sentar-se ao lado de sua cama para velar o seu sono, pois, pelo menos naqueles momentos, ele conseguia não ver a cópia de seu pai afundada em angústia e desespero.

* * *

**N/A:** Riddles, porque eu simplesmente amo escrever sobre eles.


End file.
